Running Out of Time
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: "When I was crying for my fears, bitter tears But you made me see we're crazy running Crazy running like we're running out of time." Dean/OC
1. A Year Left

_Hey guys! I'm back! With more_ Supernatural!

_So, this first chapter takes place in_ "All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt. 2,"_with Dean making his deal. Of course, this has my OC in it. If you guys want, when I'm finished with this, that is, I'll post her reaction to Dean's deal and what she does. It should become pretty obvious as this goes on what she did._

_This was originally 16 pages in OpenOffice (not including_ "Dream a Little Dream of Me," _since I wrote that first)._

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dean Winchester, but I don't. Neither do I own Sam, Bobby, Dean's Impala, or the show_ Supernatural. _The show & characters are owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own Aline._

* * *

Dean heard the door shut and footsteps enter. His, Sam's, and Bobby's heads immediately shot up, stopping what they were doing as Aline walked in to the living room. She looked relieved about something, Dean didn't know what.

Bobby stood up and motioned for Aline to go into the kitchen, which she did. Both Winchesters stood up as well, but the older man shook his head without looking at them. He looked worried, as worried as he had been when Dean told him about his deal. Dean watched him go into the kitchen before going back to trying to find Yellow-Eyes.

The sound of a body being shoved into the wall shot him out of his research. He slightly noticed Sam staring at the kitchen as well.

"What the hell did you do?" he heard Bobby ask, his voice muffled by the wall. He sounded pissed.

"Nothing. I just drove, beat up a tree, and cried. That's it," Aline replied, shrugging off his concern. "I was freaking pissed, Bobby."

"Tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!"

He saw Aline walk over to the sink and put her hands on it, her whole body shaking. Bobby walked over to her, his back to the boys.

"Tell me, please."

She sighed and, reluctantly, whispered what she had really done in his ear. Bobby shook his head before asking her something. She whispered the answer in his ear. Aline then shoved past him and walked back into the living room before stopping in front of the seat next to Dean, her eyes locked on the floor. Bobby followed her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He sounded worried as he grabbed her hand.

The brunette turned around. "I can't just...I can't! You just don't know..." She sounded close to tears. "What I saw..." Aline shivered, the first tear falling. "I..." She struggled to finish the thought, but she glanced at both Sam and Dean before looking back at the older hunter. "I don't want to hear him screaming like that. Ever. I know what happens, and it's not something that I want to see happen to him."

"But you're willing to let it happen to you?"

"It's something that should have happened to me instead of John. Hell, I deserve that more than he does! Even though you won't say it out loud, you know it's true!" She fell into the seat and curled herself into a ball. "I'm—"

"Don't even say it. I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth ever. That's not what you are." His tone was completely and utterly serious. "You don't deserve it, at all." He sat down next to her. "You're a good person, Aline. Just because your father was the way he was, doesn't mean that you'll turn out the same way. Same thing with your uncle. Despite everything that you've done, everything you're doing right now, and everything you will do later on, you're a good person."

Aline looked up at him and smiled, wiping her eyes before standing up again and walking up the stairs. "Bobby?"

He looked over at her.

"If I come back and I...do something that...you know...shoot me with the Colt. Don't send me back."

Dean's eyes widened. "Nobody's shooting you at all," he stated, his voice firm.

Bobby apparently didn't listen, nodding his head. "I will," he responded, his voice shaking slightly.

Aline smiled before heading upstairs. Once Dean was sure she couldn't hear him, he looked over at Bobby.

"We're not shooting her."

"I don't want to do it either, but it's her request."

"Why? What did she do?"

"It's not my story to tell."


	2. 11 Months Left

Aline sat up on the couch, immediately walking over to Dean. Her breathing came out rapidly, her blue eyes wide in fright. She pulled the covers off his sleeping body before slowly pulling his shirt up to reveal his toned chest. Dean's eyes shot open, looking over at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, careful not to wake up his brother.

Aline's eyes glanced over his body, running her shaking fingers over his chest and stomach before pulling his shirt back down. She checked his arms and legs before relaxing slightly.

"Nothing, Dean," she whispered back, pulling the covers back over him. "Just go back to sleep."

He watched the brunette walk back over to the couch, lay back down, and check herself for whatever she was afraid of. When she was satisfied everything was alright, Aline covered herself and fell back to sleep. He checked the clock: midnight.

This had become a nightly occurrence. It had started the day after Dean shot Yellow-Eyes with the Colt. If she fell asleep in the Impala, she woke up screaming, only to be calmed down by Dean sitting in the backseat with her so she could be sure he was okay.

Aline convinced both boys that she was handling Dean's eventual death, but they both noticed the bandages on her hands and eyes red from crying when they came back from investigating a case/getting food for the three of them.


	3. Six Months Left

She hadn't noticed Dean when he entered the motel room, his hazel-green eyes wide in shock.

The radio was on in the motel room, playing "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.

Tears were running down Aline's face as she threw an empty beer bottle at the wall. A tapestry of obscenities were leaving her mouth as she cursed Yellow-Eyes.

"If you weren't already dead, I would kill you myself!" she screamed, throwing a bottle. "You bastard!"

Her focus moved over to a picture of her, Dean, and John that was sitting on the desk. It had been taken the day before they found the Colt. Sam had taken the picture, while Aline and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala and John stood next to them with a smile on his face. Dean had his arm draped around Aline's shoulder, a beer bottle in hand. There was a blush on Aline's smiling face. She had insisted on getting the picture taken, calling it their little piece of normal.

Dean smiled at the memory. He looked over at Aline. The brunette punched a beer bottle that was close to the picture, causing the Winchester to jump slightly. The glass bottle cracked as blood leaked from Aline's injured hand. The shards had imbedded themselves in her skin, but she hadn't even flinched.

"Why?"

Dean had to lean forward just to hear her.

Her blue eyes were locked on the picture. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She paused, shaking her head. "You weren't supposed to die. You know _exactly_ what was supposed to happen, but you were too damn stubborn." She stopped abruptly, coughing for a few minutes before continuing. "This wouldn't have happened! He wouldn't be doing this! You would be here instead of me." Aline grabbed the picture as she sat down in the chair.

Dean almost stood up and walked over to her, but he stopped himself.

"I know exactly where I would be right now if things had gone differently. You'd probably be yelling at me for...you know. You told me to protect them, and I've done a shitty job so far. Sam died once. Dean's almost died twice. He's actually gonna die in less than a year. He's going to Hell, John. Just like you did." She choked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've explained it to you at least a hundred times." Aline sounded close to tears. "I just...I _need_ him. Hell, _Sam_ needs him. That's why I'm going through with it." She wiped her eyes with her uninjured hand. "I'm still having those nightmares, you know. Same starting point as always. Always ending the same way. It's all worth it, though. Everything."

The song on the radio was different now, "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins. Aline turned to face it, giving Dean a look at her tear-stained face. The picture was still in her hand. She hadn't yet noticed him, her eyes unfocused.

"Is it bright where you are?" she sang softly as she set the picture down and stood up, heading over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She held her injured hand close to her chest, cupping her uninjured hand underneath it to catch the blood.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, Dean looked around. Broken beer bottles were strewn all over the place, thrown at different parts of the wall. Not for the first time, he wanted to call Bobby.

"I would tell you if it was mine to tell, boys," Bobby had said repeatedly whenever they asked.

Dean knew the older man would say the same thing if he called. So, his phone stayed in his pocket, untouched for now. He stayed deathly quiet when she came out of the bathroom, her hand bandaged and the tears washed from her face. Even when she cleaned up the broken bottle pieces.

He quietly walked out before she could notice him, getting the food out of the car as Sam walked over.

"Find anything, Sammy?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. In anger? Sadness? Worry? He wasn't sure. Maybe a combination of all three.

Sam shook his head. "Everything alright?" he asked worried.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, struggling to cope with what he had seen. "She has a meltdown."

"What?"

"Aline. She throws beer bottles while cursing Yellow-Eyes and God knows who else. I only caught her cursing him. She also talks to Dad and punches a bottle."

He could feel his brother's shock at what he was saying.

Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything more about what he saw, slamming the door shut and walking back to the motel room.


	4. Three Months Left

Aline's eyes shot open as she sat up, breathing rapidly. She had lost count of how many times she had woken up after one of her nightmares. The brunette didn't even look over when she heard someone else sit up or wrap an arm around her.

"Another one?" a familiar voice inquired, all traces of sleep gone from his voice, replaced by worry.

She didn't respond, instead checking him over for the wounds she saw in her nightmare. Aline pulled up his dark t-shirt, seeing no claw marks or knife wounds on his muscled chest. She sighed in relief as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, feeling his eyes watching her worriedly. Aline thought she would have gotten over feeling embarrassed after he figured out what was going on, but she didn't.

The next thing she checked was her hands while he pulled his shirt down. They were clean. She felt him pull her into his chest and she cried.

He kissed the top of her head, letting her.

Aline looked up into his eyes, the tears still falling. "You dying. Real or not real?"

"Not real. And not now. Are you that eager to get rid of me, Ally?"

She chuckled as she punched his chest playfully and smiled. He always knew how to cheer her up. "Dick."

"Ass."

He pulled her back down onto the bed, stroking her hair.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"It was my decision, you know. I told you that I would get you out of Hell. Even if it means I have to push you out and I get tortured in your place."

He didn't say a word, instead tightening his hold on her as they both fell asleep again. She knew he felt guilty for forcing her to make the deal, but it was her choice to make. She also knew he felt guilty for not stopping her beforehand, but they both knew she would just do it another night, while the boys were asleep.

This had become a nightly routine. Sam hadn't questioned it, realizing that Dean was the only person who could calm her down.


	5. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_A/N: Both Dean and Aline have 3 months left in this chapter. I figured I might as well post something from the episode. Hope you like it!_

_By the way, there's a start of a sex scene in here, but it doesn't go too far!_

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

* * *

Aline was tired, but Sam was trying to keep her awake, pissing her off. She got that he was protecting both her and Dean from getting killed by Jeremy (of course, there had to be dream root in the bottle of soda she had accepted from him). Fortunately, Dean had sneaked the both of them coffee while his brother wasn't looking back at the strip club. Maybe three or four...or fourteen...she lost count. She practically had to hold onto her feet to keep from bouncing around.

"I mean," Dean started, "this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost. Where the hell could he be?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know! Fudging bastard," Aline added, growling slightly.

Sam glanced between the two of them. "Dean, are you sure you don't want me to drive? You both seem a little..."

Aline and Dean looked over at him.

"...caffeinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison," Dean grumbled.

She would've laughed at the retort under different circumstances, but she was a bit hyper and pissed. Definitely caffeinated, like Sam said. Just then, Dean's cell rang. She watched as he tried to get hold of it, but it turned out it was a bit hard and he muttered indistinctly.

"Give it to me. I'll answer it," Aline stated, holding her hand out for the phone, which Dean gladly handed to her. She flipped it open. "Tell me you got something."

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"That was our last lead."

"What the hell, Bobby!" She noticed Sam flinch in the passenger seat, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Don't yell at me, girl. I'm working my ass off here."

She ran her hand down her face. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm-I'm-I'm tired. I'm pretty sure Dean is, too."

"Damn right I am," Dean stated.

"Well, who ain't?" Bobby asked.

"What's Bela got?" Aline inquired.

"What do you got, Bela?" She slightly heard Bela's answer before Bobby replied. "She's got nothing."

Aline groaned. "Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" She flipped the phone closed and threw it in the seat beside her before punching Sam's seat, grunting angrily.

"Nothing?" Sam inquired nervously.

"No, he said we have to do a unicorn."

Sam flinched. "No need to be like that."

"Sam Winchester, I am fucking tired. I just want to sleep."

"I know, but we have to—"

"I get it already! Sheesh!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Dean's reflection in the rear view. His eyes were bloodshot, letting her know she wasn't the only one who wanted to just fall asleep and not wake up for days. Back at the strip club, they had reached an agreement. The three of them sat in silence until Dean turned on a sideroad instead of continuing on after Aline slightly nodded. When they got to a clearing in the woods, he shut off the engine.

Aline stretched.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done," Dean said, sliding down a bit in his seat, resting his head on the back of it.

"Me too. This is ridiculous," Aline replied as she moved over to the seat behind Dean, put her feet up and got into a comfortable position.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked.

She closed her eyes, not looking at Sam.

"We're taking ourselves a long-overdue nap. We agreed to it back at the strip club," Dean stated simply.

Aline reached her hand over the driver's seat for Dean's hand, which the older Winchester took without a second thought. Yeah, Jeremy might get control over her dream, but that didn't mean her nightmares were gonna be seen too.

"What? Dean, Aline, Jeremy can come after you."

"That's the idea," Aline replied, opening one eye to look at Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on man," Dean began, "we can't find him, so let him come to me and Aline. The two of us talked about it at the strip club."

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?"

"We can handle it," Aline reassured.

"Not alone, you two can't." Sam reached over and pulled out some of Dean's hair.

"Ow!" Dean cried out, touching his head where Sam grabbed some hair.

Sam went to do the same thing with Aline, but she moved back, keeping her hand in Dean's.

"I don't want anyone seeing my dreams, not even you, Sammy," she stated.

"You told me about your nightmares. What makes this so different?"

Aline blushed. "B-but it's kinda personal for me."

"Please?"

She sighed and let him pull out some of her hair. "Will this even work?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it will."

Aline rolled her eyes. "You could die, you know."

"What are you even doing?" Dean inquired.

"Coming in with you two," Sam replied.

Dean shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Why not? At least then it'll be three against one."

The older Winchester didn't have a response for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth. "'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head."

"How do you think I feel, Dean?" Aline asked, her blush darkening.

"Too bad," Sam replied, going for the items to make the liquid.

Dean turned to face her. "Can I see what's in your head?"

Her blush darkened even more. "No. Dick," she replied.

"Ass." He smirked at her blush. "Does it have anything to do with one of us?"

Aline looked away, her blush darkening even more.

"It does! Is it Sammy?"

She shook her head.

"Me?"

Aline's heart stopped before she quickly looked at Sam. "Are you almost done, Sam?"

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

"Ally," she heard a familiar voice call as someone, or something, was poking her.

She slapped it away and opened her eyes, noticing it was Dean.

"For the love of God, Winchester!" she growled before looking around. She still felt a bit tired. "What the hell?"

They were still in the Impala.

Sam shrugged. "We don't know," he responded.

"Just fucking great."

Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from outside the car.

"Can you guys hear that, or am I going crazy?"

Dean shook his head. "We were waiting to check until you woke up. Did you know you say some interesting things when you're asleep?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her fingers. "So you keep telling me. What'd I say this time?"

"Not now. Let's see who's out there," Sam interrupted.

The three of them exited the car before walking to the front. She suddenly heard music. "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by The Mamas & The Papas, if she wasn't mistaken. Both she and Dean looked behind them before turning around, the clearing lighting up as they did so. Aline's eyes widened, seeing Dean sitting on a little blanket with a picnic basket beside him. She just looked at him and he smiled up at her.

"Hey. You gonna sit down, babe?" he asked, patting the space next to him.

Aline could feel her heartbeat quicken, causing her not to move and just look at him. He was holding a beer bottle in his hand, and he pulled a soda bottle out of the basket.

"Come on. We only have an hour before Sammy comes looking for us. Besides," he paused, winking suggestively at her, "I know how much you love our time away from him."

She still didn't move, so Dean set both bottles on the blanket, stood up, and walked over to her, kissing her lips gently. Aline blushed and went to say his name, but he put his finger on her lips, stopping her. He took her hand and gently pulled her toward the blanket. She could slightly hear Sam calling her back, but was it so bad to indulge in a good dream once before going to Hell? Especially since she hadn't had one like this since before Dean made his deal.

Yeah, she had dreams about the older Winchester ever since she had realized how she felt about him after he had almost died after confronting Azazel. This wasn't her first, and she hoped it wouldn't be her last before going into the Pit.

He sat down, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping an arm around her. She tried to say his name again, but he placed a hand on her cheek, making her slightly jump. His expression was what did it for her: it was soft, smoother than the ones he gave to Sam. The look in his hazel-green eyes gave her butterflies.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat again.

He shook his head. "Completely sober. Scouts' honor."

Aline opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped by Dean's lips against hers. He tasted like beer and apple pie. His arm that was around her pulled her closer to him. Her eyes widened in shock.

Despite having multiple dreams of this, he always seemed to surprise her each time. She eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand moved to the back of her head, coiling his fingers in her hair. Aline felt her cheeks heat up as she gently pushed him onto his back. Dean grasped her jacket, slowly pulling it off before she grabbed his hands and yanked it off herself. She threw it off to the side.

"Tease," she whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"But that's why you love me."

"Damn straight I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know, D—"

He pulled her back in before she could fully say his name and flipped her over, so she was on her back, deepening the kiss and pushing her head back against the blanket. Her fingers moved down to his jacket, yanking it off him without hesitation and throwing it off to the side. His hand slithered down to her sides and caressed them affectionately. She resisted the urge to moan and succeeded.

He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck to her collarbone, slightly nipping there. The moan escaped this time.

"You're just full of surprises this time, aren't you?" she asked breathlessly, turning her head to face him. Her face was flushed, she knew. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but she didn't care at that point.

He stopped nipping her and looked at her, a smirk on his face and his pupils blown. "You know it, Ally." He began to slowly pull her shirt up, trailing kisses on her stomach as he did so.

Aline felt more heat flood her cheeks before he went to kiss her lips again. When he was just inches away, he, along with the blanket, his jacket, music, light, and picnic basket, vanished. She sat up and pulled her shirt down, growling as she snatched her jacket.

"Stupid dick!" she shouted, stomping her foot and glaring at nothing in particular. Aline shoved her arms back into her jacket and turned around, freezing when she saw Sam and Dean. The _real_ Dean. _Crap, _she thought, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. _I almost forgot about them._

Sam had his head turned away, his face bright red. Dean, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're just full of surprises this time, aren't you?" he teased, mocking her tone when she had said it earlier.

"Stop being such a dick."

"Well, I wasn't the one making out with some invisible man."

"You're just jealous."

"I don't get jealous."

"Sure, you don't."

Sam cleared his throat, causing both Aline and Dean to look at him.

"It's over, Sammy," she assured. "He's gone. Thanks to the frigging asshat!"

He looked at her.

"I've never had that dream before," she lied. "I swear."

Sam shook his head. "He said the same thing if it makes you feel any better," he replied, pointing at Dean.

Aline looked over at the older Winchester, feeling panicked. "You didn't see—"

"No, I didn't," he replied, his smirk widening when she sighed in relief. "What didn't you want me to see?"

"N-nothing at all. What'd you see?"

Aline almost laughed at the pink tinge that colored Dean's cheeks, but her fists clenched at the fact that it may have been some girl he really loved that wasn't her.

"Dean. Aline," Sam stated, looking into the woods before taking off running.

Both Dean and Aline followed him before losing him.

"Where'd he go?" Aline asked.

"I don't know. Just keep running," Dean responded, his hand clasping hers before they kept running in the same direction. Suddenly, he stopped, Aline bumping into his back.

She almost fell onto the ground, but Dean quickly caught her. The brunette blushed, noticing how close she was to him. He pulled her back up to her feet.

"Watch where you're going next time, Ally," he teased.

"I would if you didn't stop right in front of me. Why'd you stop anyway?"

"Look." He pointed at the walls.

_Wait...walls?How did we..._

She looked around, noticing they were in a hallway with doors on both sides. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"Jeremy."

"Son of a bitch." She got out of his grip and looked between the doors. "Which one is he behind?"

"I'm not sure."

Aline turned to face him. "You take one, I take the other?"

Dean shook his head. "We should stick together. Not split up."

"Okay. Reverse Scooby-Doo."

He nodded, taking her hand again. It felt reassuring, his hand holding hers as they walked down the hallway before finding another door. Dean went to reach for the handle, but the door opened up slowly. They both watched it glide open more to reveal a motel room before they glanced at each other. Aline gulped as they both nodded to each other before they walked in, causing Dean's hand to slip out of her own.

She found herself standing in an empty hotel room, Dean nowhere in sight. She looked around before spotting him. She smiled and ran over to him, hitting a glass wall. Aline knocked on it.

"Dean!" she called, but he didn't turn around. "Damn it, Winchester, turn around!"

Aline turned around and spotted the door. She started walking over to it, but she looked back at the wall, noticing Dean knocking on it. Aline ran back over to it, noticing she didn't hear the knock. Dean asked her something, but she couldn't hear it.

"What?" she inquired.

He asked her again, but Aline shook her head.

"It's a soundproof wall."

Dean looked at her curiously and asked her something else.

Aline turned away, looking for a piece of paper and something to write with, but instead she saw the back of a familiar person, turning the light on and off.

"Jeremy?" she inquired.

He stopped playing with the light and turned his head to face her. His hazel-green eyes locked on her blue ones.

Dean stood up and turned completely around to face her. "Hey, Ally," he stated without looking away from her, causing Aline to blush.

"Hey, Dean," she replied.

"We need to talk."

"I get it. You're my own worst nightmare. I wouldn't exactly call this a nightmare."

She began walking around in a circle, Dean mirroring her movements.

"What would you call it then?"

Aline smiled and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "The best dream in the world."

Dean smiled back before shoving Aline off of him, earning a raised brow from the brunette as her smile vanished immediately. Her back was to the wall next to the glass wall.

"What the hell, Dean?"

She watched as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the Colt. "What have you done with Aline?" he asked harshly, the smile replaced with a glare.

"That's not gonna work. You're not the real Dean."

"Sure I am."

"I don't think so. You see, you're ruining a good dream with a question like that. All I need to do is snap my fingers and you'll go back to being yourself."

Aline snapped her fingers, but Dean was still glaring at her, the gun pointed directly at her forehead. She snapped a couple more times, but he was still the same. Aline glanced over at the real Dean. He was talking to another clone of himself. She looked back at Dean. He still hadn't changed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reached into his jacket again and pulled out a flask. He walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. "Neither are you."

_Wake up, Aline. Come on, wake up, dammit! _she thought to herself. "Dean, it's really me! I'm not possessed, I swear!"

Dean opened the flask. "Let's put that to the test." He splashed some of the contents of the flask onto her.

Aline screamed in pain. She could hear the flesh the contents landed on burn. _Fuck! Holy water, _she realized. _Not whiskey._

Dean closed the flask, put it back in his jacket, and cocked the gun. "You're not possessed," he stated sarcastically.

"It's really me!"

"BULLSHIT!" he shouted. He picked her up and threw her to the opposite wall. "You killed Dad!" He hit her with the handle of the gun. "You let him die!"

Aline cringed in pain. "I offered Azazel myself to let you live again, but he chose your dad and the Colt!"

"You let Dad, your own mentor, die!"

"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN, DEAN! I CARED ABOUT HIM AS MUCH AS YOU DO!"

He stopped as Aline pulled herself up. She could feel the tears falling down her face. She grabbed Dean and push him into the glass wall.

"If Azazel accepted my offer, I would have let you kill me. All this time I've been trying to protect both you and Sam from me! If you die, I'll turn into this!" Aline felt her eyes turn black.

"Why would you protect me?" Dean spat, his eyes frozen with anger.

"You mean everything to me, Dean! Both you and Sam are the only people left that I care about. If you died..." She choked and hugged Dean, the tears still streaming down her face and landing on his jacket.

He pushed her away again. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me the truth!"

Instead of telling him, Aline kissed him, her black eyes changing back to blue. She could feel the Deans on the other side of the glass watching her, but she didn't care.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean watched Aline kiss a third version of himself, tears streaming down her face.

"There's one," the other Dean said. "You want Aline. The first thing that isn't Dad's. I forgot that you both want and dream about her. You wish that was you she was kissing, yet it is. It's just that he wants to kill her. And he will. You saw her eyes, didn't you? Black as coal, like she spent some time in Hell."

Dean said nothing, but he heard what he said and he did notice. He watched as Aline broke the kiss and his other self pushed her to the corner. He lifted the Colt and pulled the trigger, a cold look in his eyes.

"ALINE!" Dean shouted, running over to the glass wall.

She closed her eyes, the tears still streaming down her face as if waiting for the bullet, but the bullet stopped just inches away from her forehead before dropping to the floor. Aline shook her head rapidly and clutched it as her whole body shook violently. Her eyes opened, but they weren't blue. Instead they were black again. Dean felt his body shaking slightly as he stared at those eyes. The Colt flew out of Dean's hand, breaking the lamp. Dean watched as the other him was slammed into the opposite corner. A smirk grew on Aline's face as the Dean she was facing slid up to the ceiling. He saw tears streaming down his face as he screamed in pain, blood dripping down to the floor. Dean's eyes widened as Aline lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. The Dean on the ceiling immediately was covered in flames, screaming in silent agony.

"ALINE, NO!" Dean shouted, but he knew his cry was unheard as the fire spread to the rest of the room, avoiding Aline entirely.

The brunette turned to face Dean, one eye was blue while the other was still black. Tears streamed down the lone blue eye, while the demonic eye reveled in what she had done. She walked over to the glass wall and placed her hand on it. Dean walked over to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"That's something else you'll have in common: You'll both be in Hell, and you won't stop it," the second Dean stated.

Dean clenched his fist and looked at Aline. The fire was gone and the only place that wasn't scorched was where she was standing. Both of her eyes were blue again, showing how afraid she was. He wished he could tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. Not now, at least.

"Now, back to you and your other thoughts. All there is is, 'Watch out for Sammy. Look after your little brother, boy!' You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?" he paused, pointing at his own head with the shotgun. "Clear as a bell."

Dean smiled and shook his head, looking back at his clone. "Just shut up," he growled. He was starting to feel upset.

He lowered the gun, looking directly at Dean.

Dean could feel Aline watching him, but he was completely focused on this different version of himself.

"When you think about it," he paused, taking a step toward Dean, "all he ever did was train you, boss you around. But Sam... Sam, he doted on. Sam he loved."

"I mean it. I'm getting angry."

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else," he paused, letting it sink in. "Daddy's blunt little instrument. Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, pushing him into the wall and taking the shotgun out of his hand. "My father was an obsessed bastard!"

He got up, but Dean kicked him back into the wall. They both grunted. Dean then hit him twice with the gun before putting the gun to his throat, choking him with it.

"All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam, that was his crap. He's the one who couldn't protect his family."

Dean pulled the gun off his throat and bashed him with the handle twice.

"He's the one who let Mom die," he shouted before putting the gun back on his throat. "Who wasn't there for Sam. I always was. He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me. And I don't deserve to go to hell! Neither does Aline!"

Dean removed the gun from his throat again and shot the other Dean twice. His head bobbed twice as Dean lowered the gun and walked toward him. Suddenly, his eyes opened, revealing the same black eyes that Aline had minutes earlier. He leaned forward.

"You can't escape me, Dean. Neither can she. You're both gonna die. And this, this is what you're both gonna become."

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline played with her hair, the Dean clone's screams echoing through her mind. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, trying to get rid of the screams, but the look on his face was etched in her mind, unable to be erased. Dean entered the room and looked over at her.

"Bela not in her room?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Dean shook his head. "Wanna talk about it?" he inquired. He didn't have to elaborate on what he was talking about since she already knew.

Aline sighed. "You were watching," she stated.

He nodded.

"You're gonna hate me and want to kill me."

Dean walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't hate you, and I swear I won't kill you."

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answers?"

"I don't know the answer to this."

Aline didn't answer for a few minutes. That was the one thing she was dreading. Even though Dean had killed Azazel a year ago, she wanted to keep that part a secret. Aline took a deep breath. _You knew this was bound to happen sometime, _she told herself.

"Azazel was a close friend of my dad's, so close I had to call him 'uncle'. My dad was a demon. He wanted me to join Azazel and help him take control, but I refused. I got into multiple fights with my dad, which resulted in lots of plates being broken. I got along more with my mom. She knew what he was, but she didn't know when she married him. On my tenth birthday, Azazel killed both my parents. The police said it was a murder-arson caused by my dad. From that point onward, I was put into foster care, but I never stayed with one family for very long until my tenth one. They were a nice family, so I decided to give them a shot. I stayed with them for almost a year until the week before my fourteenth birthday," Aline paused, clenching her hands into fists as she showed Dean her X-shaped scars. "I gave myself these after my adopted-father attempted to..." She choked, the memory coming back.

She felt Dean's finger tracing her self-inflicted scars, dragging her out of the memory before it could start. "You don't have to—"

Aline shook her head. She wanted him to know. She was seriously sick of hiding things from him. "He attempted to rape me after he came back from drinking. I ran away and swore I would never touch liquor for the rest of my life. Three years later, I started seeing someone. His name was Damian. Azazel came to me and told me what I was, and still am: half-demon. I didn't believe him until Damian was in the same condition you were in after facing Azazel. Azazel came back when Damian was close to dying and I came close to trading myself for Damian's life before Damian died. The night before your dad died, I actually traded my life for yours, but the bastard accepted John's life and the Colt for yours, which is why it's never been your fault John died. It's mine." She looked away from Dean as she closed her eyes, unable to look him straight in his face. "You probably want to kill me now. Go ahead. I don't blame you. I killed you the same way Azazel killed your mom back there. I don't deserve to live anymore."

She felt Dean grab her by the chin and gently turned her head to look at him. "Look at me, Ally."

Aline shook her head.

"Open your eyes, please."

She slowly opened her eyes and found those hazel-green eyes she loved so much staring right back at her.

"It wasn't your fault. You're a good person, Aline. You're not Azazel. You're Aline Peverell, hunter. Just like me and Sammy. Just because you're a half-demon doesn't make you automatically evil. You've done things that counteract the bad." He then pulled her into a hug, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dean," Aline stated, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"You're welcome. Just don't expect me to do that again," he teased.

Aline pulled away and punched him playfully. "Just call Bela."

He smirked at her as he walked over to the phone and dialed Bela's number. "What about that kiss?"

Aline blushed and looked down at her feet. She was glad he had taken it so well, but this, she knew he'd probably tease her about it mercilessly. "I'll tell you about that later."

Dean pouted as he put the phone to his ear, earning a laugh from Aline. She slightly heard the phone ring a few times before Bela answered, actually Bela's answering machine answered.

"Hey Bela! It's Dean. I was just wondering where you were since you're not in your room. Call me back," Dean stated before hanging up the phone as Bobby and Sam walked in.

Aline stood up. "Have you guys seen Bela? Dean said she's not in her room."

"She isn't answering her phone either."

Sam shook his head. "No. She must have taken off or something," he suggested.

"Why would she leave and not tell us?" Aline asked.

"Just like that? It's a little weird," Dean agreed.

"Well if you ask me, what's weird is why she helped us in the first place," Bobby put in.

"I thought you saved her life, Bobby," Aline stated.

Bobby looked at Aline, a confused expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That thing in Flagstaff."

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all."

"Well then why...?" Sam began.

"You three better check your pockets."

Dean, Sam, and Aline immediately searched their jacket pockets. _What could she have—_ Aline thought before Bobby interrupted their searches.

"Not literally."

Aline's eyes widened in realization as she quickly looked at Dean. The older Winchester brother hurried to the safe. "Bitch!" Aline shouted.

"No, no no!" he said, opening it.

It was empty.

"The Colt! Bela stole the Colt!" Sam said, furious.

"Dammit, you three!" Bobby said angrily.

"Pack your crap," Dean said.

"Why? Where're we going?" Sam inquired.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down."

Minutes later, she picked up her stuff and dragged it downstairs before walking out of the motel room to the Impala. The trunk wasn't open, causing Aline to curse under her breath. Dean and Sam came out minutes later, carrying their things.

"Took you guys long enough," Aline teased.

"Not in the mood, Peverell," Dean replied, sounding pissed.

Aline smirked. "Me neither, Dean. Have you even noticed you call me Peverell when you're pissed?"

Dean opened the trunk and tossed his stuff into it, Sam and Aline doing the same. Aline opened the passenger side door and slid into her usual seat, buckling herself in. She could hear Sam and Dean talking about something, but she didn't pay attention. The Winchesters got in the car before buckling themselves in and closing the doors. Dean put the key into the ignition.

"Sam?" Dean began.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

Aline leaned forward to listen, guessing this had something to do with the demonic version of himself she saw. Dean cleared his throat.

"I've been doing some thinking. And the thing is...I don't wanna die. I don't wanna go to hell."

Aline looked out the window. "Me neither, Dean," she admitted.

Sam reached back and grabbed Aline's hand while looking between the both of them. "Alright. Yeah. We'll find some way to save you. Both of you," Sam promised.

Aline looked back at Sam with a small smile. Dean locked eyes with his brother.

"Kay. Good," Dean replied.

Aline could feel Dean watching her out of the corner of his eye and suddenly, she heard a demonic version of Dean's voice say, _"You can't escape me, Dean! Neither can she! You're both gonna die! And this, this is what you're both gonna become!"_

She swore she saw Dean's eyes turn black as he snapped his fingers before they drove off to find Bela.


	6. Two Months Left

Aline was alone with Sam two days after her last nightmare in their motel room. Sam was researching on his laptop. Aline was looking in books while listening to music, one headphone hanging loosely just in case the youngest Winchester found something. Dean, on the other hand, was interrogating the witnesses, friends, and relatives of the victims.

"Aline," she heard Sam state, causing the brunette to pause her music and look up from the book.

"Yeah?" she answered. "You found something, Sammy?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you want, then?" she sighed as she closed the book, keeping her finger where she she had stopped reading. "I just want to find out what's causing this and get this case over with."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "It's about when you went driving. And your nightmares."

Aline froze and looked away from him. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "There's nothing to talk about. I just drove and beat up a tree. Nothing else." She knew he wouldn't believe that, but she really didn't want to tell him. At all.

"What about the nightmares?"

She closed her eyes tightly, her nightmare flashing before her eyes. "J-just Dean getting torn apart by hellhounds and going to Hell."

"But you check your hands, too."

"I was holding him when he died in my dreams, okay?" She sounded defensive, she knew that. "I saw his blood on my hands, and I couldn't stop him from dying."

She heard Sam get up and walk over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. "Just tell me what's going on, Ally. Why won't you talk about it?"

The half-demon opened her eyes and looked at him. "You'll try and get me out of it." It was as close to the real reason she could get without mentioning her own deal.

She watched as Sam's eyes widened in realization. "How long?"

Aline looked away from him, knowing he understood and not willing to tell him.

"How long?"

"Four weeks after Dean." She choked on the words. "Don't even try to get me out of it, Sam. I'm getting him out of there before...something happens to him."

"And what? You'll take his place? You're not going down there, Aline."

She looked back at him, a determined look on her face. "It's my decision to make. Not yours. I'm doing this whether you, Dean, or even Bobby want me to or not. As for the nightmares...I don't want to talk about them, Sam. I just...I can't."

Luckily, Sam nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug. "I'll get you out of this."

"Even though I'm telling you not to?"

"Yeah. I know you love Dean and all, but sacrificing your life for him?"

Aline smiled and nodded as the door opened. Sam had known about her crush on his brother ever since John's death. "Definitely worth it."

Just then, she heard someone clear their throat. Aline looked up and locked eyes with Dean.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he teased.

She looked back at Sam and noticed how close she was to him. Sam quickly let go, and Aline scooted away from him, both of their faces flushing red in embarrassment.

"It was just a hug, Dean," Aline told him.

Dean sat down on the other bed, a smirk on his face. "Sure it was."

"Dick."

"Ass. So," he paused, leaning forward the smirk gone. "You tell him?"

"He...figured it out on his own."

She felt Sam looking between the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me when you told him?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I worried about you anyway while you were having those nightmares. If you fell asleep in the car, you'd wake up screaming bloody murder. It was like you were being tortured or something."

Aline froze. Honestly, he had no idea how close he was to the last few minutes of her nightmares. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." She opened her book, started her music again, and began to read, this time putting the other headphone in her ear.


	7. Ghostfacers

Aline sighed as Dean drove the Impala over to the Morton House. It had been a few weeks since Sam found out about her deal and the fact that she was a half-demon (he figured it out on his own a week later when she attempted to perform an exorcism).

Grand Funk's "We're an American Band" was playing on the radio.

She looked out the window staring at nothing in particular before spotting a light from a flashlight that looked to be aimed at the chain link fence in front of the house. "Hey, I think I see someone!" she stated, pointing at the fence.

Sam pulled out a flashlight of his own as Dean slowed the car to a crawl. He aimed the light at the fence. Aline stuck her head out the open window and looked around, making sure to look at the fence. The light had disappeared.

"Weird," she muttered as they drove out of sight of the fence. "I coulda swore I saw someone."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it was just some kind of animal," he suggested.

Aline raised an eyebrow. "Since when does an animal need a flashlight?" She shivered.

"Scared, Peverell?"

She looked over at Dean. "You're really just looking for a reason to hold me, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean parked the car behind the house, out of anyone's sight.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

"Anything yet?" Sam whispered.

"Not a thing, sir!" Aline and Dean whispered back before laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes again as the other two high-fived each other.

The three of them were on the first floor of the house, bags slung on their shoulders, guns loaded with salt bullets in one hand and flashlights in the other.

"You two and your references," Sam whispered, shaking his head.

"Stop handing them to us, then, Sammy," Dean replied, a smile on his face.

Just then, the three of them heard footsteps, causing the smiles to vanish from Dean's and Aline's faces. The footsteps sounded too human.

"Kids," Aline whispered, earning a nod from Dean.

All three of them put their guns away and began walking toward those footsteps.

"...I think it was just this branch... Okay...in the window," she heard a man say.

"This is spooky, man. This place...," she heard a different one respond.

The moment the lights from hers, Sam's, and Dean's flashlights landed on the two boys, Aline got a good look at them. The one she assumed that spoke first had short hair and looked to be about the average height of a 23 year old. The second boy had dark curly hair and looked to be the same height as the first. Aline swore he looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

The short haired man turned to face them. "Okay. Oh, no!" he stated, his dark blue eyes widening in shock.

Curly hair turned around, camera in hand.

"Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean ordered.

He, along with Sam and Aline, neared the two men, flashlights aimed directly at them.

"All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy," Sam added.

"Let's see some identification," Aline ordered.

"Come on. Let's see some I.D."

"What—are we under—under arrest?" short hair questioned, his tone and stuttering giving away his nervousness.

"We are unarmed," curly hair added.

"Oh, god. Oh, god."

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" Dean inquired.

After he mentioned it, Aline looked down at Corbett's outfit, which was a soldier's uniform. She raised an eyebrow. "Please do," Aline added.

Just then, curly hair's eyes widened. "I know you," he stated.

"Yeah, sure you do," Aline interrupted. "Give me some identification."

"Yeah, ho—whoa, hold on a second. I know you three. Yeah."

Corbett looked over at curly hair. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, huh."

"Holy shit!" Sam cursed, causing both his brother and Aline to look at him curiously.

"What?" they both asked at once.

She could feel Corbett's and curly hair's stares, but she ignored them.

"Uh, West Texas...the...the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?"

Aline's eyes widened in realization as she looked at curly hair. She grabbed Dean's hand at the name. It had been just a name then.

"Fuck me," Dean stated, also looking at curly hair.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Aline responded.

Curly hair nodded. "Yeah, we're not the hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well," he stated as Aline flinched slightly.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett inquired.

_That's his name! _Aline remembered. _Ed Zeddmore. Still sounds like Winston's name. _She almost laughed at the Ghostbusters reference, but all she got out was a smile. Dean looked at her curiously. "I'll tell you later," she mouthed to him, the hunter nodding slightly.

"They're not cops, buddy—no, not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you—A different guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts."

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here," Aline told Ed, her smile disappearing.

"All right. Listen here. We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Dean looked between Sam and Aline, saying, "They were here first."

"They called dibs," Aline replied.

"Mm hmm," Ed stated before Dean grabbed him. "Oh, god."

Aline looked around. "Ed..."

"Yeah?"

"...where's your partner?"

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline, Dean, and Spruce were in the basement. Daggett had taken Sam, and Aline was pissed and worried. She knew Dean felt the same. Spruce was holding a camera, recording them. Aline and Dean were looking for anything that would help them find Sam.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" he asked.

"What?" Aline asked, annoyed.

"Earlier, you two and Sam—he said you both had two months left?"

"Yeah," Dean responded, "it's complicated. A while ago, Sam...," he paused, turning to face him, "No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my bullshit problems to some bullshit reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job." He turned away from him again.

"What about you?"

Aline turned and glared at Spruce. "Same," she responded. She went back to her search, practically throwing stuff as she searched. "Besides, I just want to find Sam, burn the bastard's corpse, and get out of here."

Dean walked over to her. "You okay?" he whispered as he helped her look.

Aline ran her fingers through her hair. "Is it bad that I flinch every single time someone talks about...you know?" she whispered back.

"It's not gonna happen to you, though."

"I know. It's just I..." she paused, hearing music.

"What?"

"Is it cancer?" she heard Spruce ask.

"Shut up. You hear that?" she asked.

Dean nodded, walking over to the wall. A cabinet was right in front of it.

"Is that music?"

"Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall," he responded.

Aline walked over to help, but Dean shook his head, pushing the cabinet away from the wall singlehandedly.

"Wow, you're strong," Spruce stated.

Dean flipped him the bird while Aline pulled her gun out. He pulled out his sawed-off before leaning toward the brunette's ear. "No dick jokes," he whispered, earning a playful slap.

"I may be immature, Dean, but not that immature," she whispered back.

"Keep telling yourself that."

She punched him in the arm this time. At the door to the bomb shelter, Dean motioned for the both of them to kick down the door, which they did at the count of three. Daggett was standing a few inches away from Sam. The younger Winchester had a party hat on his head.

"Sam!" Dean shouted before both he and Aline shot Daggett. He then untied Sam.

The half-demon looked at the rest of the table. She guessed he was celebrating his birthday. Of course, the corpses he took from the morgue were there along with a new one.

Aline realized with a start that it was Corbett.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline sat back in her chair as the footage finished. Of course, Ed and Harry had bleeped out the curses that came from Sam, Dean, and herself, but that wasn't surprising. The three of them were at the Ghostfacer Headquarters, after having been invited to see the finished product by Ed and Harry.

"So, guys," she heard Ed start, "what do you think? Are you alright?"

Aline glanced over at Dean.

"You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome," he stated.

"Half-awesome?" Maggie asked. "That—that's full-on good, right?"

"Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done," Sam added.

"Agreed," Aline stated, noticing Dean secretly slip something into the backpack under the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there," Dean threw in.

"Yeah, all right guys."

Ed waved it off. "Nah, that's reality, man. Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world," he stated.

"Right," Sam stated. "Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?"

"A straightjacket," Aline replied, pretending to be in a straightjacket.

"Or a punch in the face," Dean threw in, playfully punching her arm. "Sometimes both."

"True."

"Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century," Harry replied.

"Oh yeah," Ed added, causing Aline to almost laugh.

"You got us there," Dean stated as the three hunters stood up.

"Yeah," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you around," Aline said, trying, and succeeding, in keeping a straight face.

"Peace out," Spruce stated.

Sam, Dean, and Aline walked out the door. The moment the door closed behind them, Aline looked between the boys, a wide smirk on her face as they walked to the Impala.

"Dicks," she heard Harry say, earning an eye roll from the brunette.

"The nerve of them, calling _us_ dicks," Aline stated dramatically, earning laughs from both boys as they walked away from the building. "20 says they'll freak out about the electromagnet right before we get in the car."

Sam rolled his eyes. The three of them had agreed on bringing an electomagnet with them, but it had been Aline's idea to bring it in a backpack since the Ghostfacers wouldn't have thought twice about it.

"20 when we're in Baby," Dean stated.

The moment they got to the Impala, Sam asked, "We clean?"

They heard Ed scream, "No! Are you kidding me?"

Aline laughed as Dean reluctantly handed her the twenty.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have," she answered, stuffing the bill in her pocket. The three of them entered the car, buckling in.

"The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers."

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show," Dean stated, starting the car.

"I actually liked it, too," Aline inserted.

"It had its moments," Sam replied as they drove off to find another case.


	8. No Rest for the Wicked

_Night of final day. 30 hours remain._

_Sorry, guys. I couldn't resist._

_This is the final chapter. _

_By the way, if you can guess what I just referenced, you are awesome!_

_If you got the reference Dean and Aline made in_ "Ghostfacers," _you're really awesome!_

* * *

To say that Aline wasn't in a good mood would be the understatement of the year.

Dean couldn't blame her. At all. He noticed objects shaking around her while they both hid in the basement of the cabin (then again, that had been going on for a few days).

Dean had avoided telling Aline about his nightmares about the hellhounds, knowing it would have pissed her off even more. Bobby, Sam, Aline, and Dean all knew how much time Dean had left until the hellhounds came for him. He was on edge. Had been for the past few days. He could tell Aline was as well. The only time things actually calmed down around her was when she was asleep next to him every night, holding him close to her as if the hellhounds would come while they were sleeping.

They both knew Sam was going to summon Ruby, which was a small part of the reason Aline was pissed in the first place. He was starting to feel desperate, but he didn't want Ruby's help. The Colt was God knew where, being held by God knew who after Bela had sold it.

They were right, unfortunately. Sam summoned Ruby. Now, the two of them were talking. Dean didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, instead placing his hand on Aline's shoulder. He could feel her form shaking in anger which slowly stopped.

"Look," he heard Ruby say to Sam. "Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother and Aline, and I can show you how."

Dean stepped out of his hiding place, glaring at Ruby's back. "So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda," he stated, his arms crossed over his chest. Aline stepped out as well, not saying anything. Every object in the room shook faster as she glared at Ruby.

Ruby turned to face them. "Dean. Aline. Charming as ever." Her voice was sarcastic.

He walked toward Sam and Ruby. "Aw, we knew you'd show up. Because we knew Sam wouldn't listen."

Sam looked at him, but he quickly looked away.

"But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, you're right about that."

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother any of us again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it."

"Dean, look, just hold on for one—" Sam began, but Aline cut him off.

"Sam! Don't. Come on, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?" she asked angrily.

"That's not true," Ruby denied.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-Christ Super Star."

"You're one to talk, Peverell! Not telling either of them what you are until three months before Dean's time runs out!"

Aline's eyes darkened as she walked toward Ruby, causing chills to run up and down Dean's spine as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "At least I'm not lying about what I am anymore, which is more than you can say about yourself. You say you want Lilith dead, but the fact is I know what you're doing. I've known ever since we first met."

"Then tell them!"

Aline didn't answer, instead choosing to glare at her.

Ruby laughed. "One more thing to keep you away from them!" She glanced down at Aline's hand which twitched slightly. "I can tell you want to do it, Aline. It would be a snap. Literally. Have you even done it yet?"

Aline shook her head once. "You would be the first."

"Just do it then!"

She didn't do whatever Ruby was talking about, instead swinging her right hook and punching her in the face. Dean backed away a bit, Sam doing the same. Ruby took a few steps back with the hit, looked up at her as she wiped the blood from her lip, and hit her once with her right fist and then her left.

"Ruby, hey!" Sam shouted.

Ruby went around and hit him in the back, causing him to double over. She then kneed him in the face, sending him into a beam and sliding to the floor. Dean hit her in her face once with his left after she turned around, and, as he was about to hit with his right, she ducked out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. Dean watched as Ruby turned her attention back to Aline, wiping the blood off his face. Aline kicked her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor. Just as she was about to stomp on her stomach, Ruby got up and kneed Aline in the face, knocking the brunette down. She tried to get up, but Ruby kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her rolling over the floor.

Aline started to get up as Ruby came over to her and took hold of her, helping her up. Dean watched as Aline slyly slipped her hand into Ruby's pocket, pulling out the knife before slipping it into her own pocket. Ruby didn't notice as she head-butted Aline so she fell backwards to the floor again. As the blond stood looking at her, Aline grinned and slowly rose to her feet.

"The hell are you grinning at?" Ruby inquired, slightly out of breath.

"Missing something?" Aline questioned, pulling Ruby's knife out of her pocket and waving it in front of her face.

"I'll kill you, you bitch." Ruby rushed toward her, but midway there she was stopped by an invisible wall. She tried to walk past it once as Aline just looked at her. Ruby looked at her before looking up at the roof, seeing the devil's trap Dean painted there earlier.

Dean stood up and walked toward Aline, staring at Ruby. "Like I said...we knew you'd come," he stated.

Aline passed the knife to Dean as her grin disappeared. "Cover your ears," she stated, not looking away from Ruby.

Sam quickly stood up. "Aline, no," he told her, but it was clear Aline wasn't listening.

Dean looked at her curiously after slipping the knife into his pocket. "What are you gonna do to her?" he questioned.

He swore he saw Aline's eyes turn the tell-tale black. "I'm gonna give her hell," she responded. "You see, Ruby, you caught me at a bad time."

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with—" Ruby inquired sarcastically.

"Yes," Aline interrupted. "You are just the person I need to...vent my frustrations on, if you will. So, cover your ears, boys. This will not be a pleasant experience. It won't hurt her...much."

Both Sam and Dean did so, but Dean kept his hazel-green eyes on Aline as she raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. He looked over at Ruby. The blond looked to be screaming in agony, but nothing seemed to be hurting her physically. He noticed Aline walking around the trap, watching her. Aline's face looked completely distorted to Dean, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace. Just like how he had seen Sam's the night before.

It was at least ten minutes before Aline snapped her fingers again, stopping Ruby's torture session. Dean removed his hands from his ears, noticing that everything stopped shaking.

"That better be the last time I have to do that to you," Aline threatened. "Stay away from Sam and Dean."

Ruby laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." She sounded like she was out-of-breath.

Aline turned and walked away from her, toward the stairs, her eyes blue again.

Ruby followed her with her eyes. "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?"

The brunette stopped like she was waiting for both Sam and Dean, ignoring Ruby. "Let's go, Sam, Dean."

Dean came over first, hearing Sam following him minutes later. Aline took a deep breath, blinking hard before starting up the steps, Sam and Dean following her.

"Oh, oh you—so the both of you are just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You both deserve hell! I wish I could be there. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM, DEAN!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want," Dean responded.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Bobby pulled Aline to the side after the three of them had come upstairs from the basement. She could feel the eyes of both boys watching them.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked her.

"Me talking to Ruby," Aline replied easily.

"That wasn't talking. I heard her screaming in pain."

"Since when do you care about a demon, Bobby?"

"Since you. What did you do to her?"

"I was gonna ask the same question," Sam stated.

Aline sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Something that Mark knew how to do. It was how he tortured demons that hurt my mom and me. He sometimes used it on me," she replied.

Sam and Dean looked shocked, but Dean managed to cover it up with a passive look. Bobby just looked at her.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Bobby questioned.

"Just then. I was pissed, Bobby. Hell, I'm...I'm not sure how to describe what I'm feeling right now. Or what I have been feeling the past few days." It was the truth.

"Just name one."

"Scared." She could hear everything shaking again, even her body was shaking as she slid down the wall. Just by admitting out loud that she was scared as hell made everything more real. "Damn it, I don't want it to happen!"

Aline knew she didn't have to be specific. Dean had less than 30 hours. Aline still had four weeks. Sam would be on his own after she would go to pull Dean out of the Pit.

She heard a window break before hearing someone sit down beside her, pulling her close. The person smelled like beer and apple pie, and she immediately knew who it was. Aline snuggled into his chest, letting the tears fall. He didn't say anything, letting her cry into his chest.

* * *

___Just letting you know, I'm not writing Dean's death. I just can't. :(_

___Well, next time, I'm gonna be posting a bunch of SPN fics. I decided to challenge myself a bit with it, so I really hope you like them! I'll post those slower than this one, that's for sure!_

___Hope you've liked this story!  
_


End file.
